Jingle Hell: The 12th Annual Hunger Games
by Sovereign1598
Summary: Welcome to a festive edition of the Hunger Games. The newest Head Gamemaker is a crazy and deluded man, and only someone like him could change such a heart-warming tale into a terrifying and horrible arena. The tributes must face his twisted visions of 'Christmas', beasts that lurk in the snow, and each other. Will your tribute be DISCONTINUED'
1. TRIBUTE FORM

_**AN: I can't believe my SYOT got deleted. I'm really sorry to anyone who was reading it and everyone who uploaded! I'm not going to re-upload the story considering It will just probably be deleted again. However, this has opened up a new opportunity for me; I can write a Christmas-Themed Hunger Games SYOT!**_

_**Now, below is the Tribute List. Once all the spaces are filled and the Reapings are complete, 24 Authors will be allowed to sponsor one of the 24 tributes (along with the creator of that tribute aswell)! I make this rule to make it easier for me! Also, I will tell you who's sponsoring who so you can work together and ensure they get the right items they need!**_

_**Before I forget also; I am not accepting any short, not detailed and un-interesting submissions. I want them to be totally original, totally unique and totally from your own imagination! Oh and your only allowed to submit one! And only send them to me through PM, won't accept Reviews!**_

_**Tribute Form will be on my profile!**_

_**Here's the Tribute Form, please submit:**_

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District Choices:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

History:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaction to be Reaped (If Reaped):

Reaction to Volunteering (If Volunteered):

Reaping Clothes:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Training Angle:

Weapon of Choice:

Least Favourite Weapon:

Bloodbath Strategy:

Game Strategy:

Career?:

Alliance or Lone Wolf?:

Why your Tribute should win?

_**Below is my own character!:**_

Name: Iris Axel

Gender: Female

Age: 17

District Choices: 6

Appearance:

She is regarded as one of the most prettiest girls in District 6 although she does not care for the attention. She has long silky midnight-black hair that is often braided twice and sweeps down to her shoulders, covering the left side of her face. She has dark grey eyes that often reflect her personality; they are stormy and unforgiving.

Iris has a very toned body thanks to her years of growing up and fighting on the streets. She is above average height for girls of her age in District 6, but many other people overtake her length wise.

Personality: Iris is a complex person with many aspects of her personality. On the surface, she is a tough and unforgiving girl who's whole life has been spent fighting for her life. She is totally consumed with her hatred towards the Career Districts and the Capitol, and this anger usually hurts other people's feelings.

On the inside however, Iris is a very sweet and friendly girl who's situation has hardened her emotions and made her hide her other personality. The only people she opens up to her are her friends. To everyone else, she is a quiet toughnut who you should not cross.

Family/Friends: No Family. Her two friends; Aran and Rorrow are both fellow street-fighters and they are the only ones who she opens up to. Although she trys to remain tough when around them and often protects them from harm or makes sure they get more meals then her. She was the one to train them both and they are very grateful. When she is reaped, she tells them not to worry and that she will return back. In the meantime, she tells them to use their instincts and the training she gave them to remain safe

History: Iris was thrown into a world of chaos when she was only 6 years old. She was alive during the rebellion and she saw first-hand the things the Capitol did to the district. During the rebellion, her father and mother were both called up to fight against District 2 and Capitol forces. Both of them were murdered by District 2 Peacekeepers and it left Iris homeless. She began to train to survive on the streets and to be a fighter under the guidance of her only female companion, Opal, who was 19 at the time. When the Hunger Games was imitated, Opal worked furiously to train Iris in weaponry harder. Unfortunately, she died after being mauled by a vicious pack of dogs on the way home to her and Iris's hideout. Ever since her father and mother died, she has had a hatred for the Career Districts and the Capitol. She is also a well-known street fighter and has won many brawls against tougher and older opponents.

Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped

Reaction to be Reaped (If Reaped): She is shocked but remains calm. She is determind to make sure she looks tough for the Capitol cameras. She also sees this as her chance to take revenge on the Careers and she is already formulating a plan to do so. She is visited by her friends.

Reaction to Volunteering (If Volunteered): N/A

Reaping Clothes: Her scruffy gear, along with her knife in her pocket.

Chariot Outfit: She wears a stylish and sleek black dress to go with her hair which glows different colours

Interview Outfit: Her interview outfit is the same as the Chariot Ride but a crucial element is added. The dress changes colours depending on her mood, for example angry is red, sad is blue, etc.

Interview Angle: She tells the Capitol of how she grew up as a street-fighter. It is here she reveals her plans to the Capitol audience about how she is raising a group strong enough to rival the Careers and take them down.

Training Angle: She spends most of her time looking around for potential team-mates to join her 'group' that's main purpose is to take down the Careers. She doesn't care if they are strong, weak, small, or tall, she wants anyone willing to help her. Other than that, she will spend most of her time on the survival stations, already knowing how to handle weapons well (although she may take time to practice on the bow and arrows and throwing knives). She will also spend time on the climbing, running and swimming stations in order to prepare for any arena

Weapon of Choice: Knive or Dagger

Least Favourite Weapon: Spear

Bloodbath Strategy: By the time the Hunger Games have begun, she hopes to have a fuctioning group willing to take down the Careers. During the Bloodbath, her main plan was to get enough supplies as possible and take down the Careers later in the Games when the playing fields have been thinned. However, if the group is attacked they will fight to their best ability.

Game Strategy: Lead the Opposistion Group throughout the Games, finding camp and setting up is essential. Her main goal is to take down the Careers, but if another tribute threatens the group she will take them down (but first will ask them to join). If they succeed in taking down the Careers, she has no plan to deal with her friends and teammates.

Career?: Definetly not

Alliance or Lone Wolf?: Alliance

Why your Tribute should win? She has a strong heart and will surely change the Games forever if she manages to form a group. She will inspire other tributes to team up to take down the Careers.


	2. PROLOGUE: ENTHUSIASM

_**AN: Please submit tributes, in the meantime, I came up with this short teaser! Read&Review!**_

OHMYGOD! I'm so excited! The reapings are on today! I really wanted to skip school today, but Mummy and Daddy always say it's important to learn. There wrong though, it's so boring. The only class I pay attention to is History; not that whole rebellion rubbish, but past victors. I've always had a keen interest for the Hunger Games, maybe that's why I am so keen for tonight. I wonder who will be reaped this year? I wonder who will win? I don't know, but I'm fired up for tonight, that's for sure. Anyway, I managed to get my parents to pick me up at lunch. Yay, I can get home early and get ready. Ma bought me a gorgeous frilly pink dress, I'm going to have fun showing it off to the other girls when we watch the reapings. There going to be sooo jealous, thanks Mummy!

But there finally here, the 12th Hunger Games! It's hard to believe it's already time for the next Games to begin! Just as well, I've been brimming with excitement ever since the Victory Tour ended! Last year's games were great, especially the finale! The way that girl, I think she was from District 9? Can't remember her name, silly me. She was killed by yummy Caphen from District Two! He was an absolute star! It was brilliant how he dragged her along on a string, pretended to be deeply deeply in love with her until it came down to the final three. The look on her face when he turned around and stabbed her with his knife, and then preceded to murder the District 1 boy. Just brilliant. Oooooo, I do love Careers!

Oh and I can't believe I keep forgetting this. Everyone has always said I have a bad memory, but my excuse is I remember things when I want to. This is definitely one of those things. Heads Gamemaker Octavian made an announcement the other day, something about that he has vowed to make the 12th Hunger Games the most memorable and best yet and that he was already on the way to finding the perfect idea. I just know this year will be great!

It's going to be amazing! OHMYGOD! Amazing!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AN: Arrrrh I'm really really unhappy about this! But I've decided to put this SYOT on the backburner. I'm sure your all disappointed but I really don't feel like I'm up to doing this. I still need to work on my writing and grammar skills because I know I'm a terrible author. Earlier I began work on the District 1 Reapings, but ended up scrapping what I wrote ten minutes later because it was so horrible!**_

_**As well as this, I'm not getting enough tribute forms to continue the story. Plus, it's the Christmas holidays and I plan to be spending most of it with my family, not on the computer!**_

_**In order to improve my writing, I've decided to check out as many complete SYOT's I can and read them to check out the author's techniques and how they draw the audience in. Then, I'm going to be writing a few one-shots (Hunger Game one-shots) in order to improve my story fuller!**_

_**Once again, I'm really sorry and really hope you'll forgive me this! Plus, I'm not going to leave this story because I really want to write it!**_

_**Thankyou for listening!**_


End file.
